RF power amplifiers are used in a wide variety of communications and other electronic applications. These amplifiers are made up of one or more cascaded amplifier stages, each of which increases the level of the signal applied to the input of that stage by an amount known as the stage gain. Ideally, the input to output transfer of each stage is linear; a perfect replica of the input signal increased in amplitude appears at the amplifier output. In reality, however, all power amplifiers have a degree of non-linearity in their transfer characteristic. This non-linearity results in the distortion of the output signal so that it is no longer a perfect replica of the input. This distortion produces spurious signal components known as intermodulation products. Intermodulation products are undesirable because they cause interference, cross talk, and other deleterious effects on the performance of a system employing the amplifier. Accordingly, the prior art reflects various methods and devices designed to reduce the distortion produced during a power amplifiers operation. Two methods commonly suggested are predistortion and feed forward.
Predistortion utilizes an auxiliary distortion source that produces an auxiliary distortion signal similar to the distortion generated by the power amplifier. The auxiliary distortion signal is added to the power amplifier input in the correct gain and phase to promote cancellation of the distortion at the power amplifier's output. This method requires matching the distortion characteristics of two dissimilar sources and hence limits the amount of correction which can be obtained.
The feed forward method does not have this limitation because it separates out that distortion generated by a power amplifier and adds it back into the power amplifier's output with gain, phase and delay adjusted for maximum cancellation. The amount of distortion reduction available using feed forward is primarily limited by the accuracy of the gain and phase adjustments.
Referring to FIG. 1A, there is shown a prior art feed forward system in block diagram form. Splitter circuit 12 divides the input signal on lead 11: one part is sent to power amplifier 14 and the other to cancellation circuit 18 via path 15. The output from power amplifier 14 includes a distortion component caused by the amplification of the input signal. A portion of the output signal from the power amplifier 14 is taken from directional coupler 16 and sent to cancellation circuit 18. The gain, phase and delay of the input signal on lead 15 is adjusted by fixed gain, phase and delay adjusters so that a portion of the input signal is cancelled when combined with the signal from directional coupler 16, to derive a distortion component on lead 19. The distortion component is adjusted by fixed gain, phase and delay adjusters, so that when the distortion component is combined with the power amplifier output, at directional coupler 10, the resultant output signal is free from distortion. The problem with this method, however, is the use of fixed gain, phase and delay adjusters which preclude the ability to adjust gain and phase parameters in response to operating point changes, such as, for example, input signal variations, voltage variations, and temperature fluctuations.
Referring to FIG. 1B, there is shown yet another prior art feed forward system which attempts to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings. A test signal, or pilot, is injected, via coupler 30, into the main signal path of power amplifier 24. The magnitude of the pilot, when detected at the amplifier output, is used by automatic control circuit 32 to adjust the gain and phase of signals on lead 29 in order to eliminate both the pilot and the distortion introduced by the power amplifier 24. The problem with this approach is that the injection of a single pilot tone fails to provide a wide-bandwidth solution to intermodulation product cancellation. In addition, the embodiment in FIG. 1B still teaches the use of fixed gain, phase and delay adjuster to provide carrier cancellation.
Referring to FIG. 1C, there is shown yet another prior art feed forward system, designed to enhance the linear transfer characteristics of an RF power amplifier. This is accomplished by comparing at 7 the input and output signals from 8 and 5 to provide a distortion signal inverted at 10 and combined at 11 with the amplified signal at 26. A reference signal 13 is injected directly into an RF power amplifier 2 so that it appears at the output terminal as though it were an amplified induced distortion. The monitor circuit 14 monitors the reference signal 13 present at the output terminal 3 and modifies the characteristics of equalizer circuit 15, so as to remove the injected reference signal from the amplified output signal at terminal 3.
Of note, the reference signal 13 is either a single reference which is adjusted successively to a desired reference frequency, or a comb of frequencies, like those typically generated by a comb generator. For the single reference signal, monitor 14 repeatedly adjusts the appropriate frequency band of equalizer 15 to each successive reference frequency in order to perform a cancellation. For the comb reference, monitor 14 is frequency selective, and therefore adjusts to respond to each particular comb frequency while the appropriate band of the equalizer 15 is adjusted.
While these approaches attempt to achieve intermodulation product cancellation over a wide range of the power amplifier's operating band, they nonetheless suffer from the shortcoming that several equalizer band adjustments must be performed before a desired degree of intermodulation cancellation is achieved. The additional time required to perform these successive adjustments adversely impacts system throughput.
It would be extremely advantageous therefore to provide a feed forward amplifier network for reducing the distortion generated by a power amplifier which is capable of providing a wide-bandwidth solution while avoiding the shortcomings of the prior art.